


The Moon Sees Me

by Gathamphetamine



Series: Glimpses of the Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathamphetamine/pseuds/Gathamphetamine
Summary: A short poem about Remus's experience during a werewolf transformation
Series: Glimpses of the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211972
Kudos: 2





	The Moon Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JASSDISASTER’S REMUS LUPIN BIRTHDAY MINI-FEST on the HP Writers Guild Discord Server. Yes, I understand I'm a garbage poet, lmao.

A spark   
An ember glowing softly in the dark   
Yearning   
Desperate passion burning   
Straining   
Fighting shackles containing   
His soul  
Madness taking toll

The mark  
The fear that it imparts  
Terrifying  
Pain petrifying, rationality dying  
Draining  
Vitality, strength slowly failing  
To control  
Two halves of the same whole

Clouds part  
Light bursting from dark  
Illuminating  
His wretched form capitulating  
Permeating  
The moon’s pull dominating  
His all  
Unable to resist the call

Heart hating  
Pulsating  
Legs shifting  
Head lifting

Howling  
At the moon far above  
Howling  
At tainted love  
Howling  
His fears and doubts  
Howling  
Pouring his heart out

Hated moon  
Loving moon


End file.
